Golden Strings of Love
by justfaye
Summary: After the Concours and the summer camp, the seven competitors went back to their normal lives... with the Seiso Cultural Festival coming up... will their hearts find their way to each other? KahoRen FuyuShimi and more...
1. 1st String: What Binds Us

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet):

_Yoroshiku Onengaishimasu_ – Please take care of me! / Please be gentle with me!

_Ja Mata –_ Well then, see you again!

* * *

FIRST STRING: WHAT BINDS US

* * *

Months had passed after the "Concours" and the summer camp. Sakura leaves are starting to fall from the trees as Hino Kahoko calmly walked her way to Seiso Academy. This wasn't like any other day wherein she overslept. Today she was heading towards the school grounds with one of her best friends whom she wasn't able to be with since their second year had begun.

"I'm so glad to be spending time with you again Relina-chan. I still couldn't see why you had to run as the general education representative. You used to say that you want to have some happy high school life without any bother." She pouted.

Relina smiled. Her sparkling dark brown eyes settled on the road as she brushed her long black, naturally curly at the end hair with her own hand. "I thought it would be fun." She simply answered. "But saying that aside… Mio and Nao agreed with me that it'll be such a great performance." She stooped and held the red-head on both shoulders. "Just this once please!!"

Kahoko shrugged. "I don't know. I told you everything about that Concours incident, hadn't I? I'm not that good enough."

She patted her head. "Kaho-chan, you need to have more self-confidence. You've improved a lot. You've been studying non-stop so you have to show all of them what you've got!" she encouraged and continued to walk.

Kahoko hesitated but followed afterwards. "But we are not that close. How am I suppose to tell him?" she muttered, trying to catch on her steps.

The black haired girl smiled knowingly. "You're really naïve aren't you Kaho-chan?" She whispered enough for her to hear but before she could asked for anything more they reached the school gates.

Relina turned to look at her friend. "Look, I've met Tsukimori-kun a few times because of the class representative meetings and I'm sure that if is a challenge of his skills he shall not yield." She raised her hand and pointed at Kahoko. "If it is you asking him I'm sure he'll say yes no matter how harsh he may be at first! The bell shall ring anytime soon. Can't be late. Ja mata ne!"

She could only manage a sweat drop on her head as she watched her friend ran away from her completely.

* * *

"So that's it." She said unconfidently. It took all of her courage to enter the Music Ed practice room and ask Tsukimori Ren to play with her during their School Cultural Festival. She shut her eyes waiting for him to say his infamous line 'it has NOTHING to do with me.'

One. Two. Three. Four. Five seconds had passed yet there was still no response. She opened her eyes and caught a smile on his face before it turned into his usual stoic one. He immediately turned his back on and started to play 'Ave Maria'.

She couldn't help but feel the tiny sweat drop falling from her head. _Hello, Tsukimori-kun! I'm still here!_ She thought.

After a few seconds Ren stopped playing. "What are you doing? If you want to do the doxology song with me, you better not slack off." He simply said.

Kahoko couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief. She caught his back in a tight embrace before blurting out, "Relina-chan will be delighted!"

Ren felt himself stiffened. He didn't know what to do at this kind of situations. He wanted to scold her for surprising him but that would also mean that she'll let go of her embrace. Before he could think of anything, she let go and forced him to face her.

"Thank you Tsukimori-kun!" she said with a very sweet smile. "Let's practice then!" She said as she went to the table and brought out her reddish auburn violin.

They went on with their practice for half an hour or so until the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch break. They carefully put their violins back in the case as they headed towards their own rooms.

"I'll wait for you later. After school, in here." She heard the blue-headed man said before he went on his way away from her.

_Argh! Couldn't he be anymore unaffected? I wonder if there's anyone who could make him forget being such a serious person he is!!  
_

* * *

"You're late," were his only words as he went on to put his violin back in the blue case.

"Eh? Eh?!" she said eagerly. "But we had this very important, pop class meeting for the cultural festival and I could go out. I'm really sorry Tsukimori-kun." She bowed so slow she felt her red hair almost reached the floor.

"Time had passed. We could do anything about that anymore."

_Is it just me? I think his voice was less arrogant than the usual._ She thought.

It's been awhile since the summer camp and she got really busy with regular lessons and outside the school violin classes that she merely spent time to visit her friends at the Music Department. She only got time with Fuyuumi because she's the one who goes to her… seemed like her absence made some difference on him.

"How about this weekend?" She heard Ren said a little above a whisper.

"What is that?"

"This weekend." He repeated. "You can come to our house and we'll practice there until we perfect the piece. How about that?"

A bright smile crept up her face "Really?!" He nodded. "Then I'll cook something for you. What do you want?"

Ren was caught off guard at her ministrations. _Oh, my! Is he blushing?_

"Ah— anything would do." He said abruptly before leaving the room.

Kahoko giggled. _Can't wait until Saturday!_

Red hair combed neatly and tied in pigtails: Checked!

Sundress of deep rich paisley print with halter ties behind the neck and elastic empire waist, embellished with gold beading across waist: Checked!

A pair of adorable and comfortable sandals: Checked!

Smooth, sparkling violin inside the crimson, smooth case: Checked!

A big lunch box full of sushi and special onigiri: Checked!

_Why am I so excited about his anyway? I mean— it's just an ordinary practice. It's not that I've been looking forward to it or anything. What am I doing? I'm like a girl who is excited to see her boyfriend that she missed so much! She gasped! Oh, no! Erased that last part!_

She walked her way quietly to the address that Ren texted her yesterday. It was a bus away into an exlusive, elite type of village. She couldn't help but be amazed at the type of houses— no, they're probably mansions.

She wasn't poor but she wasn't rich either. Their house was just perfect for their family of five and these houses in front of her could probably shelter them and all of her relatives altogether.

She stopped at an Italianate style house of dirty white. It was as big as the others in the village and the address matched the one written on her cellular phone.

_He's rich! Was all that she could come up with. Come to think of it, all of them are. They wouldn't be an exclusive music student if they got money to spend and as far as I know none of them were scholars…She sighed. As expected, if it weren't for THAT incident I wouldn't be able to enter their world._

She rang the doorbell and waited for the butler to open the door for her.

"You must be Hino Kahoko-sama." The old man curtsied on her.

She nodded. "Yes. Good morning."

The man smiled at him. "Please come in. Young master Ren and Lady Tsukimori spoke so highly of you."

She made her way inside the house and her eyes continued to wander on various expensively looking paintings of artists on the Victorian walls. The old man's voice was the only one to wake her from her reverie.

"They said your music was something very unique, Hino-sama. I've never heard them praised anyone as much as they do to you… more importantly Master Ren."

He led her to a wide living room and offered her to what seemed like a new furnished cream sofa. "It seemed like they are bound to your music." He whispered as he walked through the door. "I'll call him. Please feel at home." He bowed and left Kahoko enchanted.

_They were WHAT? So… That's right. What REALLY binds all of us was that right? It's the MUSIC that we all love._

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first ever La Corda fanfic and I'm kind of happy that I have finally get my hands on the Manga, Anime and PS Game that made me love classic music so much!!_**

**_R and L are the same in Japanese. I chose R for Ren, following the manga, because it's a little lighter to speak._**

**_I'll wait for your reviews guys!! Yoroshiku onengaishimasu!!_**

**_PS: Support my other fanfics too: Sailor Moon, Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis._**

* * *


	2. 2nd String: Unspoken Melody

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet):

_Kawaii –_ cute!

_Tamago – _spawn/egg

* * *

SECOND STRING: UNSPOKEN MELODY

* * *

She looked around and saw a tall antique-like book shelf. She looked at the door and decided to feed her curiosity when she saw that Ren was still yet to come. She saw various books, some about art and mostly about music. At the third rack of the glass protected ledge, she saw several photo frames.

The frame at the middle had the whole Tsukimori family when Ren was probably still at middle school. "Kawaii!!" She giggled.

Her eyes traveled from right to left. She looked at each pictures, some solos are of his parents' but mostly are all Ren's. It was from he was a child of about 5 up to now that he's in high school. Kahoko couldn't help but giggle once again.

"Is there anything to laugh about?" She heard a deep, cold male voice came from the living room door that made her almost jump in surprise.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he settled his violin case on the table.

Why do I feel kind of embarrassed? She thought as she nodded at the blue-haired hunk. "Good morning, Tsukimori-kun." She said in almost a whisper.

Ren looked at the red-haired beauty in front of him. She looked a lot cuter now that her face was a bit flushed. He stopped himself before a chuckle could even escape his lips. "Shall we?" He stated, not even bothering to wait for her answer, he started to play.

For about an hour and a half, Bach's "Jesus, Joy of Man's desiring" filled the Tsukimori mansion. At first it was sloppy but Ren decided for a break when it became a lot better than the first. He looked at Kahoko and saw the sweat in her forehead and beside her cheeks.

He smiled to his self. Ever so hardworking, aren't you? His thought was broken by the familiar smell of onigiri and sushi. He glanced up and saw the brightest smile that she had ever given him— and only him.

"I think we better take a break." She mumbled as she laid the rest of the foods on the table. "It's almost passed lunch time. You should take care of your health too, you know?"

He watched as she took a disposable saucer from beneath her lunchbox and put an onigiri on it ever so careful. "You also like some sushi? What flavor?"

Ren slowly walked onto the table and sat up on the chair beside her. He looked at the variety of sushi in front of him and pointed at the one on the middle, eyes brimming like a child that can't wait for his sweets. "Special tamago sushi, please."

Kahoko smiled at this side of Ren and was glad that she made the effort to prepare it all. She put three tamago sushi on the same saucer and gave it to the blue headed boy beside her. "Here you go. Take it easy." She hushed.

She watched as Ren grabbed a bite. He was a rich kid and she had never thought that the day would come that she'll be able to watch him eat this way: using his bare hands like a common guy.

"I'm surprised that you didn't bring Tsuchiura with you today…" That simple statement called her back to earth.

"Excuse me?"

Ren swallowed the last bite of his onigiri before replying, "Well… I barely see you without him, inside or outside the school."

She blinked. Once. Twice. And then her laughter filled the room. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. "Tsuchiura-kun is just a close friend of mine." She explained in between her laughter. "Actually, the closest I had as of now. He's always there for me and I am there for him. Like a brother and a best friend."

He looked at her intently as if trying to see through her soul. "What?" She hissed, finally getting out of her laughter. "It's the truth."

He sighed, grabbed one of his tamago sushi and threw it inside his mouth. "What about Hihara-senpai?" He chewed.

She held herself as she tried to stop another blurt of laughter. "Hihara-senpai?!"

"It's obvious that he likes you." He pouted in a cold but serious voice.

Did I just sense something more than curiosity in his voice? She thought. "Well— I'm sorry to say but you are wrong. Definitely wrong as a matter of fact! Hihara-senpai is like an older brother to me. Someone I could rely on and make me laugh when I'm down… something like that." Her voice trailed off. Why am I trying hard to explaining?

He nodded as he chewed his last bite of sushi. "It's tasty. Thanks."

She disregarded his compliment, her haunch getting the best of her. "Why are you asking anyway? I'm not acting like a girl in love whenever I'm around them, I'm sure of that… wait! Don't tell me you actually believe in the Violin Romance!"

His face flushed beat red. Oh! I caught him!

Ren shook his head. "Not REALLY believe as in believing for the sake of it… it's just that my parents told me about it. They said that my grandmother knew a couple who experienced it."

She gasped. "Really?! So you think its true then?!" If Ren believes it then it's probably true. What should I do? I don't feel THAT kind of attraction to Tsuchiura and Hihara-senpai. Well— sometimes they could make my heart beat faster because of their kindness but… Yunoki-senpai is just out of the question… unless of course it's a VIOLIN THRILLER or SUSPENSE HORROR. Well Shimizu is like a younger brother. It'll be like incest! Tsukimori-kun, well— Wait! I'm not the only girl in the group— that's right! It might be Fuyuumi-chan and not me, right?

Ren watched amused as she changed her facial expression for the tenth time. Whatever it is that she's thinking must have been really confusing.

"Hey!" He chuckled as he tried to calm her down. "I didn't say that it WILL happen to our batch right? You don't have to be so anxious."

She saw the sky like orbs of his and was reassured. Wait! Did he just laugh out loud?

Instead of further talking about it, she just tried to change the subject. "Is it really okay for you to be playing with me?" She was hoping he would just play along and sighed with gladness when he did.

"Well, two songs wouldn't hurt. Just remember to practice your piece. I don't like mistakes." He stood up and took the hand sanitizer bottle that Kahoko put in the table earlier.

She smiled at him in response. He was always like this. Serious and strict. And she respected him for it. "Tsukimori-kun is always stern when it comes to music. You must really love it don't you?"

"I love it. I value things that I love." He uttered before he stood up to get back to their practice area.

"Tsukimori-kun won't you rest first? We just ate a lot." She said with a smile. She just liked him even more today.

"It's Ren."

She suddenly stopped in cleaning the table up. "Huh?"

"My name is Ren. You can call me that from now on. Tsukimori is just too long." He simply explicated. He closed his eyes with a smirk embedded on his handsome face as he started to play his violin once again.

* * *

"Hey! Shimizu-kun! Don't sleep!" Fuyuumi jeered at the blonde beside her. He was laying flat on the grass with a book over his face.

"Let him be. It's okay." A black-haired girl told her as she brushed her hair with her fingers. "How's it going with you two anyway?" Relina said with a soft giggle.

Red crept on Fuyuumi's fair skin. "What are you talking about senpai?"

Relina moved closer and nuzzled the green headed girl's arm with hers. "It's quite obvious you know… between you and Keiichi-kun." She smiled mischievously like a common high school girl when Fuyuumi's face grew redder.

"Shimizu-kun and I are just friends from the concour." She pouted, trying to think of ways to change the subject.

She raised her dark eyebrow, "Then why are you always together or bumping on each other?"

"Well—" she stuttered. "We have common friends and we BOTH love Kaho-senpai deeply. You know that don't you? That's why were here after all…"

Relina sighed. If only these two will be more honest on their feelings. She had this great sense for love… feeling the aura around her. So much for the denial of Fuyuumi and Kahoko. She's SURE that the Violin Romance is bound to happen. Of course! She's the self proclaimed Agent of Love and she SHALL NOT yield.

"So everything's okay I suppose, Relina-senpai?" Fuyuumi suddenly asked.

She smiled warmly. "Of course! According to plan. They like each other so I think it'll be alright. It was hard at first because of that Yunoki-baka! It's hard to convince the Music department to allow someone like her to play during the festival… even if she was a concour participant, she's still a general education student and the concert was for meant for the music students." She told with a sigh.

"Really? I'm sorry then. We didn't mean to be such a hardship for you. I thought Yunoki-senpai would agree at once since he's a very good friend of Kahoko-senpai." The green haired maiden said apologetically.

Relina shook her head and sighed once again. "Actually he was the one who was against it. I wonder why he was the Student Council President in the first place!" Her face was slowly turning red with anger. "He's such a pompous ass!"

A sweat drop fell from Fuyuumi's head as she tried to calm the brunette. "Now, now, calm down senpai." She glanced back at the sleeping blonde and hoped that he's awake to listen to their senior's whining.

"Then how did you convince him?" She wished she had never asked that when she saw a large amount of steam went out from Relina's ear and her angry face turned twice as red as before..

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First off, I modeled Relina a little from Minako and Rei (SM) because I liked them both (well, all of them actually) — a lot. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it and it REALLY inspired me. I hope you like this one as well. **_

_**PS: If you loved this manga/anime, I recommend for you to watch Nodame Cantabile Live Action or read its manga. It's great too!**_

* * *


	3. 3rd String: Just a Little Closer

_**FOREWORD: Yes it's true. You're right. I put my notes just before the chapter to tell you three things:**_

_1. Gomen for updating so slow…. I had a very busy vacation and before I knew it, it's the start of classes again._

_2. One of the main reasons why I was so busy was because my friend and I decided to have our own group of scanlators… it's been almost a month now and we are progressing tremendously. Due to that, I'm proud to tell everyone that (aside from GA skipped chaps, & other shoujo) we will be working on __KINIRO NO CORDA__ volumes 6-current…_

_3. To familiarize myself with the manga, __**I will be using LEN instead of REN from now on… **__(although I still feel it as Ren more)_

_PS: Because I'm mean, I won't tell you where to get it! Just go to google and search for Alice Dreams Scan, or go to MangaUpdates._

* * *

THIRD STRING: JUST A LITTLE CLOSER

* * *

"Gomen Tsuki— I mean, Len. You must be feeling sick and tired of me right now..." Kahoko sighed as she slumped on the chair.

"Not really." Len answered in a very soft and calm voice (not his usual cold and distant one) that he only uses when talking to the red headed girl.

"Did something happen? You don't seem like yourself for these past few days."

She shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing, really!" She yelped defensively and before she knew it, Len's face was already about three inches in front of her own. His arms rested on the back of the chair she was sitting on. That meant that if she moved, even just a little, they will touch for sure. She can feel his relaxed breathing.

"Tell me."

"I told you—" she bowed her head as color of crimson took over her cheeks.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Why won't you look at me in the eyes?"

"Because you're too close."

She heard him snickered. "I won't move away."

She gathered all her strength and confidence as she finally raised her head to look at him. "Len…"

"Tell me, Kahoko."

_Baka Kaho! Don't you even think about leaning forward to reach those rosy lips! Arghhh! What's happening to me?! Probably the lack of sleep… Yeah that must be it!_

Len felt her uneasiness. Even so, he did not want to move away. He didn't know what has gotten over him but he liked it. He liked this feeling of domination over her. He liked that she blushed because of him. He leaned a littler closer and felt her forehead through his.

"You are not ill are you?"

She sighed in defeat as she raised her hands to reach for his broaaaad shoulders, forcing him to sit down in front of her. She finally surrendered to the urge of leaning onto him but instead of capturing his lips, she just rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I knew I should have shown more gratefulness and enthusiasm on being able to play violin with you, but what can I do?" She sighed again as she moved her head to lean her forehead in his shoulder instead.

"I study violin at the music school every weekend. I had to participate in my class for the preparations of this cultural festival. And then… my father got sick and was hospitalized last week. My budget for all my activities had been tremendously used and I had no roper sleep. I am also thinking of getting a part time job or something…"

She was silenced by the pair of strong but warm arms around her. She suddenly felt comfortable and a bit reenergized.

"You should have told me earlier." He gently caressed her hair, combing her red locks with his fingers. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Len lifted her chin to see her face more clearly.

"Is your father doing well now?" She nodded. "Then," He paused as if he's searching for the right words. "Stay at our house— at least for a while. My father would love to teach you during his free time. We can practice there and you don't have to worry about anything."

She was surprised by his proposal._ Did he just say what I think he did?_

"Yes, I did." He laughed soundly, like nobody else had ever heard before. "And you're starting to voice out your thoughts. Seriously, I think you need a break."

"Oh!" The blush on her cheeks a while ago spread all over her face. Len couldn't help but laugh some more until he can hardly breathe. He held onto his stomach to force himself to stop.

"Mou! Len is a meanie!" But despite all of this, she had to admit how touched she was for his comfort. "Stop making fun of—"

"I'm serious." He cut, a little more composed. "Think about it Kahoko. Think of it as a violin Training Camp or something…. And you don't have to use a single yen."

* * *

"Why wouldn't she say anything?!" Amou quietly pouted outside the Music Room doors.

"Ano— Amou-senpai…" Fuyuumi said shyly. No matter how intrigued she was about something, she had never approved of eavesdropping.

"Honestly! Just say yes already!"

"Say yes to what, Amou-senpai?" there came the ever sleepy voice.

"Shimizu-kun!" She nearly jumped away from the door. "What are you doing here? Aren't you helping the others?"

"Hai." He paused. "But everyone is looking for you and just as I thought, Amou-san dragged Fuyuumi-chan to spy over Kaho-senpai.".

"We are not spying… we just happen to pass by and hear their conversation on somethings—" Amou said, hardly hiding her fidget.

A huge sweatdrop fell from Fuyuumi's head at her senpai's obvious lie. "Just pretend that you believe it, ne Shimizu-kun?" she whispered.

Amou laughed nervously. "Mah! I have to go to our club's meeting now. Mata ne!" And she immediately dashed out of their sight but not before they saw her bumped onto the glass doors in her rush.

They blinked: once, twice.

"Amou-senpai is really weird." Shimizu stated flatly with his dreamy, monotone voice. He was just surprised when a burst of laughter suddenly came from the girl beside him.

"Gomen, Gomen, Shimizu-kun," Fuyuumi apologized, still trying to control her laughter. "You're right. Amou-senpai is indeed weird!"

The blonde smiled to himself, although his usual poker face won't show it. Fuyuumi used to be a shy girl, always hiding on someone else's back. But now thanks to Kaho-senpai, Amou-senpai, and recently, Relina-senpai, she seemed to be a little livelier and jollier. She seemed to have developed a fair amount of self-confidence.

What's more? Her laughter was a little louder: more real, more often, and her fair cheeks will be covered in colors of crimson… or is it rose?

"Eh?! Shimizu-kun?" He has woken up from his reverie only to notice that the girl he's thinking about was still beside him with a worried face. "Are you okay?"

"Hai. Let's go?" She simply smiled sweetly and nodded.

They walked quietly along the deserted corridor. The only sound they could hear were their footsteps, the noise from the preparations outside and the angry screams coming form the Student Council Room. They looked at each other, recognizing the voices that seemed to be quarrelling but being the person that they are, they controlled their urge to listen and just hurried out. Neither realized the stolen glances tha each gave the other every now and then.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you that the stalls are to be arranged by class?" The violet-haired man said calmly with a bright smile embedded on his face.

"But we were told that it will be by the type of activities and products on each stall, Yunoki-sama." Several people answered in unison.

"And who, may ask, told you that?"

"I did." He heard a very familiar voice among the festival committee. A soft, gentle voice that he somehow knew was the culprit from the beginning. "Yunoki-sama."

"And why would you do that, Tenoh-san?"

"Because I think that is much brighter than your idea." She replied simply.

"So, ka?" Nobody noticed his twitch of anger except a certain grinning brunette. He turned to the others. "Could you give us a moment alone please?"

Before half a minute could pass, all of them disappeared from the room, closing the door silently behind them. "Are you purposely doing this to anger me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I forced you to do something you don't like."

"What about it?"

"You were furious."

"I wouldn't waste my time on something unimportant."

He was taken aback. It was the 1st time that a girl showed absolutely no interest in him. Even Hino Kahoko blushed the first time they met… only this girl openly opposed him, wouldn't blush or stutter in his ministrations and had just always glared at him with those shining, dark auburn eyes. Little did he know that Kahoko already told Relina all about her encounters with Yunoki.

He stood up and walked towards her. A certain feeling came to his chest when he saw how confident she was. Even as he moved closer, she didn't even stepped back even once.

_AH! Those eyes again!_ "All of this just for a friend?"

"I'll do anything for the love of a friend." She smiled. "But I don't expect someone like you to understand that." She teased.

That hit his remaining control nerve. He pushed her suddenly against the door and she let out a shriek. He immediately blocked her escape by putting one of his hands on her side while the other pressed on the door.

"Let me go!" She yelped.

"No!" he yelled back.

"If you don't, I'll scream until everyone hears and finds out what kind of person you really are!" she threatened but Yunoki saw that the confidence in her eyes seemed to yield a little. He saw a glimpse of anger and fear.

He leaned a little further and whispered in her ear, "I don't care."

"Let me go!" She screamed. But Yunoki's gripped was so strong. He was a man after all, and a healthy one at that. "I hate you! I hate you! Let me go, you two-faced, hypocrite! Let me—" Tender lips crushed hers until all of her voice seemed to have drowned out. She tried to fight back and push but when she thought she could finally break free; Yunoki's embrace seemed to become tighter and more merciless. He kissed her deeper as he caught her right palm and pinned her against the door.

She felt her lips getting a little swollen due to the kiss' intensity. Now that her arms were captured, all of her resistance is in vain. She tried to kick him off but his legs enclosed hers in between. Water started to form in her eyes no matter how hard she wanted to stop it, and then it fell, the first tears she shed after a long, long time.

* * *

_**I feel bad about this-- but I kinda like it as well… I really don't hate Yunoki and he isn't my favorite either but I suppose everything happens for a reason, ne?! **_

_**Hope to hear from you guys!**_

* * *


End file.
